The invention concerns a maritime structure, such as a ship, particularly a warship, with at least one piping system for the conveying of fluids such as water, oil, air, steam, etc., arranged on a deck located in the interior of the ship, and in particular, on the floor of such a deck.
Such piping systems, according to conventional prior art construction methods, are arranged at the bottom of ships in very close-packed crowded arrangements. Because of the considerable packing density of the individual pipes under the floor and in the bilge, it is frequently not possible to clean and maintain the bottom of the ship without partially dismantling the pipes. In addition, repairing of damaged pipes or removing rust from the pipes is also rendered extremely difficult for these reasons, especially lack of access. These problems could only be solved by removing bunches of entire assemblies of pipes from the piping system in order to create the necessary access. This procedure, however, requires considerable effort in that the removed pipes have to be rewelded, and is furthermore disadvantageous in that, subsequent rewelding of pipe sections may result in leakages and accidental removal of paint, causing additional difficulties at a later time.